


Wild Eyes

by Phiso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phiso/pseuds/Phiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have wild eyes sometimes, but none as wild as Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quick draw - Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6243) by sassie-kay. 



****Wild eyes. He had wild eyes.

They all did, really. All boys at one point have wild eyes, be they hidden behind a mask of insecurity or a wall of confidence. They come at different ages and at different times, but Remus is fairly certain that every boy, at some point in his life, would posses that spark of fire that in that moment could very easily take over the world.

Peter had wild eyes sometimes, in those tense moments where Remus knew the others had pushed their fourth too far. He could see the anger buried beneath the boy's watery irises, and that was when he would step in, quelling the fire before it lashed out and engulfed them all. Remus knew what fire could do to people, and an innocent like Peter didn’t deserve to be eaten alive like that.

James had wild eyes too, anyone could see that. They were openly wild, mingled with an overwhelming sense of confidence that had Remus convinced that one day James was going to announce his hegemony over the universe and everyone would merely shrug and go along with it. The wildness in his eyes wasn’t always there, though; he had an inner calm that would seep out at times, anchoring those around him in times of crisis and taking charge when everyone’s eyes were so wild they couldn’t even see anymore.

Remus had wild eyes on occasion, even he knew that, but unlike the others he wasn’t sure of how much they were truly his. His wild eyes belonged to something else, to a creature that inhabited his body once a month without permission and wanted nothing more than to spread its madness to everyone else. His wild eyes were the most deadly, the most bloodthirsty, and every time he felt that overwhelming surge of energy bubbling up his throat and towards his carefully construction expression he was terrified that this time he wouldn’t be able to keep it locked up.

Still, there was a pair of eyes that were wilder than any other, a pair that had the potential to be beautiful and terrifying, powerful and dangerous. They were wild with fury, with hurt, with betrayal and revenge and desire, and while a quirk of his lips could turn it into mere mischievousness, Remus knew better. If Peter was under threat of catching on fire, Sirius could spontaneously combust at will; if James could rule the universe, Sirius could destroy it. And what ached most was that this was a perpetual matter - it exhausted Remus just thinking about it. It was what made Sirius a magnet for everything, for trouble, for success, for freedom and for bars. The allure of those wild eyes that attracted the best and worst life could offer.

Remus felt a warm pool of nerves at the bottom of his stomach whenever his gaze met with the grey, his heart skipping a sharp beat as the hope, the faith, the fear brimming out of them threatened to drown them both. Please, they seemed to beg. We are wild, we are always wild, wild all the time. We are afraid that one day we will go blind and unwittingly become something we never wanted to be. Please, please, calm us down before the wildness consumes everything.

All Remus wanted to do was reassure those eyes, to give them the reprieve they needed and convince them that they would never be as wild and mad and treacherous as those of his forefathers. To tell them that he knew what it was like to have too much of this hidden away and that if Sirius insisted that Remus wasn’t a monster because of it, then how could Sirius be one? But even when he tried, when he did all in his power to brush away the doubt and kiss away the panic, it would only be a little while before the wildness eagerly came back.

But sometimes, Remus wasn’t sure if this was a bad thing. Was he crazy for loving something so volatile, so passionate and so strong?

Oh, those wild eyes.


End file.
